


Weak (For You)

by sunscreams



Series: Klance Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Day 3: Blushing/Hot, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Klance Week 2018, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, more like a lot of build-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunscreams/pseuds/sunscreams
Summary: Lance has never considered himself to be a particularly strong man. Like, okay, sure, he’s pretty physically strong and he’s also pretty mentally strong, too. But when it comes to matters of the heart, Lance is positively weak, and he knows this, so it is in no way surprising that when him and Keith get together he’d be weak for him too.





	Weak (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Blushing/Hot
> 
> This is my first time ever writing smut, and fuck, this got out of hand. Enjoy. :)

Lance has never considered himself to be a particularly strong man. Like, okay, sure, he’s pretty physically strong—he can pilot a mostly sentient robot lion, after all. And he’s also pretty mentally strong—being able to fight in a war demands a certain amount of strength that Lance definitely has. But when it comes to matters of the heart, Lance is positively _weak_. 

For example, a few weeks ago while on a diplomatic mission, a group of alien children had asked Lance to play with them. Now, to be fair, even back home Lance was a total sucker for all the kids in his family—his little cousins, nieces and nephews, coming to him first if they ever wanted anything. So, while on a recently liberated planet, surrounded by tiny, adorable alien children, Lance had basically caved immediately despite definitely having other duties to attend to.

Or like how last week, after a particularly dry scouting mission, Coran had asked Lance to help him clean the upper floors of the castle. Everyone else was busy—Keith was on a mission with the blade, Allura was in a meeting with the rest of the Coalition, Shiro was helping Hunk train, and Pidge was making new modifications for the green lion. To be fair, Lance hadn’t really been planning on doing anything anyway. Maybe have a shower and play a few levels of _Killbot Phantasm,_ but other than that, Lance was basically free. And Coran always seems to be buzzing around doing things for everyone else that Lance couldn’t leave the man to his own devices. Plus, Lance kind of enjoyed spending time with him; Coran reminded him of his uncle Ramon. So, Lance caved, with very little resistance. 

Lance is weak to those he loves, and he knows this, so it is in no way surprising that when him and Keith get together he’d be weak for him too.

Now to say that Lance hadn’t been weak for Keith before they got together, would be a major oversight, but for the last two years of their relationship, Lance has been positively wrapped around Keith’s finger. Some (read: Pidge) might even go so far as to say Lance is whipped (that is, not to say, that street doesn’t go both ways, though).

And because Lance is weak, and Keith is so, _so_ hot, they’ve basically been inseparable since they got together. Fucking in every second of free time, pairing off on easy missions and calling them dates, holding hands at meals and curling next to each other in the common room—inseparable. 

However recently, between nonstop Galra fighting and near-constant diplomatic missions, Lance and Keith have barely had time to talk to each other, let alone do anything more than fall into their shared bed, and sleep, leaving them, maybe a tad bit more strung out than they usually are. And by strung out, Lance means desperate.

Lance’s only saving grace at this point is the fact that during their mission debrief last night, Allura promised they’d get a brief holiday as soon as they finished their most pressing missions, and with those missions slated to be completed today, the promised holiday should come tomorrow. 

Which is how Lance finds himself alone in the kitchen this morning, half awake and chewing absently on a protein bar wearing his full paladin armour, psyching himself up to go on a mission at ass-o’clock in the morning with Pidge. 

Lance is so spaced-out, that he doesn’t notice Keith until he’s halfway across the kitchen. Keith has obviously just come from the training deck, because he’s wearing his “workout gear” which is really just this black v-neck that’s definitely a size too small for him, and a pair of cropped stretch pants (that Lance refuses to call yoga pants simply because he knows his heart can’t handle it). Keith’s hair is up in a pony tail, and there’s this think sheen of sweat beaded along Keith’s neck and forehead in a way that has Lance’s poor, weak heart working double time. 

“Morning,” Lance mumbles around his protein bar.

“Morning,” Keith reaches for a water pouch, jabbing a straw into it before taking a particularly long swig, his Adam’s apple bobbing deliciously. Lance swallows his mouthful of protein bar thickly. 

“You leaving?” Keith asks, wiping some water off his face.

Lance clears his throat, snapping his eyes from where they were lingering near Keith’s lips, back to his eyes. “Yeah,” Lance shrugs, going for nonchalant, but ending up somewhere in awkward, “Easy mission down planet-side with Pidge.”

“Ah,” Keith nods, a half-smile sliding across his face. Keith levels a look at Lance that he honestly doesn’t have the brain power at ass-o’clock to decipher and takes another swig form the pouch. Keith only looks away when reaches for one of the banana type fruits Hunk picked up on the last diplomatic mission. “You won’t be gone too long then?” Keith continues, snapping the top of the fruit off.

“No,” Lance says, defiantly not watching Keith’s hands smooth the peel down the length of the banana-type fruit, “Shouldn’t take too long. We’re just looking for some shit for the ship, I guess.”

“Good,” Keith hums, inspecting the fruit, “Allura and I are going to be leaving later to scout a Galran outpost, so don’t be gone too long.”

Lance feels a smirk curl across his face, “You’ll need a good luck kiss.”

Keith rolls his eyes, a fond smile on his face, “Of course,” he says good-naturedly. He pauses for a second, his fond look morphing into a devious smirk. “Or maybe more,” Keith shoots across the kitchen before he fucking deep throats the banana, telling Lance exactly what he means by _more_. 

Keith’s lips are glistening and pink as they wrap wetly and snugly around the fruit, his cheeks hollow like he’s _sucking on it._ Keith’s eyes are this dark indigo and only half lidded and Lance can’t help the only-slightly-reverent, “Holy shit,” that escapes him, his eyes wide and chest constricting as Keith pulls back a bit and bites down, eating half of the fucking banana in one bite. 

_Jesus fuck, this is what cardiac arrest feels like._

Keith chews slowly, almost thoughtfully, all the while maintaining eye contact, a shit-eating grin on his face. He swallows thickly, his tongue catching all the extra bits of fruit left in his mouth. “What was that, Lance?”

Lance coughs, leaning into his fist, desperately trying to hide the blush high on his cheeks, “Nothing, you’re hearing things. Is it hot in here?”

Keith huffs out a laugh, his shit-eating grin stuck in place. He peels the last of the not-banana before he pops the much smaller piece in his mouth. 

“Lance, are you in here?” Pidge calls from the entrance and Lance jolts.

“Yeah,” Lance calls back, his voice a little hoarse. He clears his throat, “Yeah,” he tries again.

“Hurry your shit! We need to leave, like, yesterday!” Pidge calls, already heading for the hangar. 

Lance sighs lightly, entire body slumping against the countertop he’s been leaning against. Lance can’t help thinking of dark eyes, half-lidded looking up at him, as a beautifully pink mouth, filled with his cock, devours him. He sees planes of pale skin dusted with reds and purples and pinks laid out before him, as fingers desperately claw at his hair, his back, the sheets. He hears halted gasps, and hurried pleas, low groans and high pitched keens. A tight, pink asshole, ready to be fucked, a steady stream of _I love you_ ’s pouring from kiss-bruised lips. 

Lance desperately wants to stay, the siren call that is Keith, pulling at him.

But alas, duty calls.

“You better not keep Pidge waiting,” Keith says, swallowing the last bits of banana in his mouth.

“Yeah,” Lance sighs, shifting uncomfortably, his armour making his semi a particularly bad experience. “I’ll be back soon,” Lance continues, slowly making his way across the kitchen to stand in front of Keith, “But if I don’t see you before you have to go,” Lance leans down, his lips a hairs-breadth away from Keith’s, “A kiss for good luck.” Lance closes the distance, his hand finding a home on Keith’s lower back. 

As they separate, Keith smiles up at him, one of his hands coming to rest on Lance’s upper arm, “Be safe out there,” Keith mumbles, before he leans back in, pressing another lingering kiss to Lance’s lips. 

“You too,” Lance mumbles, dropping yet another kiss.

“I love you,” Keith hums, before pressing another kiss to Lance’s lips.

“I love you, too,” Lance says, and really can’t help himself, leaving one final kiss with Keith before finally pulling away. Keith is leaning against the counter, a fond smile curling his lips as a blush colours his cheeks nicely, and Lance is a fucking goner, he knows it, so he leans in one last time before ripping himself away. 

“We will continue this later,” Lance says, his eyes burning as he turns to grab his helmet, still resting on the opposite side of the kitchen. “You gave me a semi, we are not leaving this unfinished,” Lance levels a finger at Keith, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. 

“Is that a promise?” Keith shoots.

“It’s a guarantee,” Lance calls over his shoulder, rushing out the door. 

Lance is about half way to the red lion’s hanger when he licks his lips and tastes not-banana on them. Looks like he’s gonna be flying half-mast all day, then.

* * *

Their mission is simple. Land on some planet, go to a massive bazaar, find an ancient magic science gadget, get out—easy. This was all in the debrief Lance and Pidge got on the flight down. What wasn’t covered however, was how hot the planet was. Like, okay, the planet is a part of a binary star system, so it would make sense that it’s hot. But nowhere in any description of this planet did it say, "hot as Satan’s fucking asscrack" or "packed tighter than a Prius on moving day". The bazaar Pidge and Lance come to is packed, stalls so close together, there’s barely any room to squeeze through, and the suns beating down on the planet, combined with the near millions of bodies swarming the place, make it almost impossible to breathe. 

“This is what hell is,” Lance mutters, shuffling awkwardly behind Pidge as she leads the way. “I’ve died and gone to hell, that’s what this is isn’t it?”

“You know, Lance, if we would have left earlier, the crowds wouldn’t have been so bad,” Pidge snaps as a tall, willowy alien bumps their way past us.

“@God, what did I do to anger you?” Lance clutches more firmly onto Pidge’s armour as someone clips him, almost causing him to loose his hold.

“It’s all that UST, you and Keith are leaving around the castle,” Pidge grumbles.

“Keith and I do not have UST, our ST is very much R-ed, thank you very much!” Lance squawks.

“Yeah, that’s a fucking lie,” Lance can _hear_ Pidge’s eye roll, “You two have surpassed the grumpy-tense sex withdrawals and are now officially dipping into the constantly-distracted UST phase. It’s like you went back to pining for each other, except it’s much worse because y’all've actually seen each other naked.”

“Pidge, you’re like ten, stop talking about my abysmal sex life, and focus on the mission, _please_ ,” Lance pushes Pidge along a little faster.

“So you admit it’s abysmal,” Pidge shoots.

“Oh my—@God, please kill me,” Lance mutters, “Pidge, _please,_ just look for the thing.”

“Whatever,” Pidge concedes, “Can you pull up that picture Coran sent you? I can’t quite remember—” Lance passes her his communicator, the picture already loaded, “Thanks.”

They trek along like this for a while, Pidge slowing down every once in a while, stopping at carts to see if they have what they’re looking for, when Lance’s communicator pings, a notification form Keith flashing across the top of the screen.

“‘Keith sent a picture,’” Pidge reads off the notification, “Sounds like a sext.”

“Please never say ‘sext’ again, thanks,” Lance reaches for his communicator and Pidge hands it over with surprisingly little resistance. 

Lance thumbs open the notification, immediately sucking in a sharp breath. Pidge starts cackling. 

Keith is sprawled out on their bed, his eyes half-lidded and blazing as he stares down the camera. His shirt is bunched up and clenched in his mouth to expose his hard, pink nipples. A blush has risen along his cheeks and down his chest, and sweat has pooled under his eyelashes and along his temples. Keith’s shorts are pushed down his thighs, exposing the milky flesh. One of Keith’s hands is gripping the base of his weeping cock, shiny spots of pre-cum, or maybe lube, dotting his stomach. 

The message reads, ‘ _You’re taking too long.’_

If Lance wasn’t sweating before he definitely is now, and the half-chub he’d just gotten under control is back with full force. 

Lance is going to die.

* * *

Turns out, finding a tiny, magic, alien space part takes much longer than Lance originally thought it would, because by the time him and Pidge make it back to the castle, Keith and Allura were long gone, leaving Lance to his own devices until they got back, which didn’t end up being until dinner.

Now, there’s a few things the paladins take seriously:

  1. Morning training: Everyone wakes up at different times, and eats at different times, but all paladins are required under an unspoken law to be at the training room every morning by 10:30 Earth time for group training. 
  2. Weekly Game Nights: This happened accidentally when Lance and Hunk found an old Altean board game and demanded Allura and Coran teach the group how to play. It ended up being one of the best nights for the group, bringing them closer than any other “bonding exercise” ever could, making it an instant mandatory thing.
  3. Dinner: Everyone does what they must during the day, but everyone makes a point to be at dinner, whether you’re just getting back from a mission or an intense training session—all paladins are required for dinner. 



Tonight’s dinner is no different, Coran calling all paladins to the dining room as soon as Keith and Allura land their lions in the hangar. Keith doesn’t even bother taking his armour off, plopping himself into the seat right next to Lance, his face flushed and his hair sticking to the back of his neck, the smell of recycled air and sweat clinging to him.

Lance can’t get enough. 

“Hey, Lance,” Keith starts conversationally, like he can’t see Lance visibly lusting after him. “How was your mission earlier? I missed your good luck kiss,” Keith shoots Lance a smirk, while spooning food goo into his mouth.

Lance clears his throat, leaning a little closer to Keith, “I missed the _more_ you promised me."

Keith quirks an eyebrow, "Looks like we were both missing out then."

"Looks like," Lance spoons a mouthful of goo into his mouth. "My mission was alright, to answer your question. Pretty hot, pretty boring.” Keith hums, putting another spoonful of goo into his mouth. “Got your picture though. Made things a little more interesting,” Lance lowers his voice.

“It’s too bad your mission took so long,” Keith shoots back, sliding one of his palms up Lance’s thigh.

Lance’s breath catches in his throat as he hums back, “How was your mission?” Lance’s voice comes out much rougher than he intended. 

“Long,” Keith traces his fingers in slow patterns on Lance’s upper thigh, “Kinda boring.”

“Get any good intel?” Lance tries desperately to not loose his shit.

“I think Allura got some,” Keith nods his head in Allura’s direction, moving his hand down to rest on Lance’s knee. Lance doesn’t know if he’s disappointed or relieved. 

“I did, actually,” Allura starts, shooting off into a quick debrief of the spoils of their mission. Pidge follows after, Hunk and Coran adding in tidbits of how they’ve been working all afternoon on integrating the new piece of equipment into the castle’s systems. 

Lance really does try to listen, but, really, Keith’s hand is on his leg, and Lance is a weak man. This is the most action he’s gotten in—God—months, and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t doing something for him.

“What’re your plans for after dinner?” Lance asks Keith lowly, hoping not to interrupt the others in their conversations.

Keith hums like he’s thinking about it, “Not sure, did you have something in mind?” And his hand slides up pressing along Lance’s crotch. 

“Oh boy,” Lance can’t help but mutter, a sharp thrill running up his spine, “Maybe,” he tries to get himself under control.

Keith sends Lance a lazy smirk, pressing more firmly into the hardening flesh under his palm, “Maybe? That doesn’t sound very convincing.”

“Keith,” Lance warns, then clears his throat, “I was wondering if I could have a little chat with you after dinner?”

“A little chat?” Keith practically purrs, “I think I can fit a little chat into my busy schedule.”

“Good,” Lance coughs, “Great, prefect!”

“But I’m on dishes duty today,” Keith runs his thumb and forefinger along the outline of Lance’s dick through the fabric of his pants. Lance has to close his eyes, the small motions sending jolts of hot pleasure up his spine.

“Keith,” Lance intended for this to come out firm and warning, but it ended up breathy, needy and whiny. 

“So, I think,” Keith presses down, moving his fingers in the best and worst way imaginable, before he takes his hand away completely, “You’ll have to wait a little bit longer.”

Lance lets out a small groan of displeasure, “Fuck, Keith, I hate you.”

Keith presses a small kiss to the underside of Lance’s jaw, “I love you, too, babe.”

And Lance melts, the combination punch, ‘I love you,’ ‘babe,’ and jaw kiss, sending Lance’s soft, romantic heart aflutter. Lance spends the rest of dinner hard and floating somewhere between angry and excited, but landing mostly on fucking weak for Keith.

* * *

After dinner, Lance retreats to his and Keith’s room almost immediately, his jacket tied firmly around his waist, his gait awkward and stiff. 

Keith has been teasing Lance all day, from the way he deep throated that banana this morning, and the very much X-rated picture he sent while Lance was on his mission, to the groping at dinner. God, Lance can’t wait until Keith gets back. They’ve been so busy lately that they haven’t been able to do anything together in what feels like eons. 

Lance settles himself against the headboard of their shared bed. Keith probably won’t be too long, but Lance can already feel himself getting antsy waiting for him, the hardness in his pants not flagging at all. 

Lance sighs, reaching for his communicator. He never did get to take a really good look at the picture Keith sent him. Lance was on a mission in a very crowded area, so he only really got to take a glance, and really, what’s the point of getting nudes from your super hot boyfriend if you don’t really look at them right?

Right.

So, with his mind made up, Lance opens the picture Keith sent earlier. 

God, Keith is so hot. His smooth, pale skin, stained red in a deep blush and his indigo eyes hooded and dark, practically begging to be fucked. His mouth is glistening and red, like he’d been biting his lips, and there’s a little bit of drool trailing down the side of his face. There’s sweat beaded along his forehead and clumping his eyelashes together in the most attractive way. 

His chest is lean and firm and his nipples are hard and pink. The skin around his left nipple is a little more red then his right, meaning Keith had been playing with it just before he took the picture. The thought of Keith pawing at his own chest, tweaking his own nipple into hardness, making himself pant and bite his own lips until they’re red and bruised sends a jolt through Lance, causing him to shudder and reach down to palm himself through his pants. 

Fuck, and the way Keith’s hand is fisted around his cock, like he’s right on the edge, and desperate for release. Precum drips from the slightly purple head of his weeping cock, lube making the insides of Keith’s thighs glisten. Lance can practically see the way Keith’s thighs tremor when he’s this close. The way he throws his head back and moans, deep in his chest. The way he’ll beg to be fucked if Lance isn’t already shoving his cock into him, deep and slow.

Lance stifles a moan as his hips rock up to meet his hand. He can’t get too worked up; Keith is on his way and Lance will be damed if he cums before he buries his dick in Keith’s greedy ass. 

So, with all the strength Lance has left in his body, he pulls his hand away from himself, closing his communicator and throwing it onto the small table right beside the bed. 

When Keith gets here, Lance is going to make him pay for keeping Lance this worked up all day. No relief all day. No relief for the past few months. Nothing, but tired kisses and heated looks sent over deep throated bananas. 

Lance is going to change that. Lance is going to start easy. He’ll claim Keith’s mouth in a heated kiss, working his mouth open as he slides his hands anywhere he can reach. Lance’ll rip off every piece of Keith’s armour, before he gropes him through the black undersuit they all wear. 

Keith’ll be panting and moaning into the bedroom air, as Lance bites his way down Keith’s neck, leaving small marks to poke at later. Lance’ll keep one hand on Keith’s hardening cock, while his other slides up his back, finding the almost-hidden zipper and sliding it down as slow as he can. Because if Keith gets to tease Lance, Lance sure as hell is going to tease Keith. 

Once Lance gets Keith’s suit unzipped, he’ll peel it off, sliding down to his knees as he pulls the suit off completely. He’ll kiss the head of Keith’s cock, now at eye-level, his fingers gliding around to tease at Keith’s hole. Keith’s fingers will slide into Lance’s hair as Lance slides down, engulfing Keith's cock in one push. Keith will fist his hand, pulling at Lance’s hair and Lance will groan around Keith’s cock. 

Lance fumbles, his self-control crumbling as he pulls himself out of his pants and starts stroking himself again. He only really gets in a handful of strokes before the door—that Lance definitely forgot to lock—is sliding open and Keith is striding in. 

Both boys freeze when they see each other, Lance with his hand on his definitely hard dick, and Keith halfway though ripping off his chest-plate. 

Keith moves first, sliding his chest-plate the rest of the way over his head, a lazy smirk on his face and he drops the piece of armour on the ground. “Couldn’t wait fifteen minutes could you?” Keith tsk’s lightly, “So eager.”

“Fuck,” Lance says, his hand moving again, “Can you blame me? I’ve been hard all day because of you and your teasing.”

Keith’s smirk grows, as he toes off his boots and pries off his arm guards. “I have a surprise for you,” Keith remarks conversationally before turning and throwing his arm-guards onto the floor with his chest-plate. He sends Lance another smirk before he leans down to take off his leg-guards, his ass fully on display.

Lance lets out a shameless groan, grabbing the base of his cock to prevent himself from coming. “Really,” he pants, “Wanna tell me what the surprise is?”

Keith straightens slowly, shaking his ass lightly. When he straightens, he throws an innocent look to Lance over his shoulder, like this is a totally normal conversation and Lance doesn’t have his dick out. “Nah,” Keith shrugs one shoulder, “You’ll find out soon enough, though.”

And then he’s kneeling on the bed, crawling like some sort of sex kitten on his hands and knees towards Lance, his eyes bright and his skin-tight suit still done up all the way to the top of his neck, the suit hugging him in all the right ways making Lance’s head spin, all of his earlier plans flying out of his head at the sight before him. 

Keith places his hand over Lance’s stilling it before pulling it away. “Don’t touch,” Keith breathes over the head of Lance’s dick before he presses a small kiss to the base. 

“Tease,” Lance breathes as Keith slowly pulls Lance’s pants down his long, tan legs, trailing kisses as he goes. Keith shoots Lance a heated look from under his eyelashes as he presses a kiss to the side of Lance’s knee. 

“I have been thinking about you all day,” Keith’s voice is low and gravelly, sending heat to pool low in Lance’s abdomen, “The way you always manage to fuck me so deep and make me feel so fucking full.”

“God—fuck, Keith,” Lance chokes out. Keith hasn’t even touched Lance’s dick yet, but Lance already feels like he’s two-seconds away from busting a goddamn nut.

Keith chuckles lowly, moving up slowly to press a kiss to the inside of Lance’s thigh, “And we’ve been so busy lately that we haven’t been able to fuck at all,” Keith presses another kiss to the inside of Lance’s other thigh, “So, it got me thinking.” Keith smooths his hands up Lance’s thighs and Lance lets out a whine. “What can I do for you, to make this special? To show you how much I love _you_ ,” Keith kisses the base of Lance’s dick, and Lance’s heart fucking melts, “And your thick, hot _cock_?” And then Keith’s mouth is over him, swallowing him down and Lance can’t breathe, his brain being sucked out through his dick.

“F-fuck, Keith, holy shit,” Lance throws his head back clutching the sheets, his toes curling and his back arching. Shit, shit, shit, Lance is gonna cum and he didn’t even get to fuck Keith, fuck, fuck, fuck— 

“Keith,” Lance pants, hips stuttering under Keith’s hold, “I’m gonna—” 

Keith looks up at Lance then, his eyes blazing under his eyelashes, his pink lips pulled tightly over Lance’s thick cock, precum and drool dribbling down his chin. Keith looks so fucking messy and when Lance’s hips jerk suddenly, Keith gags, tears springing to his eyes, but pushing farther down, and Lance can’t hold it any more, his orgasm rips through him then, with a deep, guttural groan. Keith chokes briefly before he pulls off and swallows, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Lance’s chest is heaving, his limbs tingling in the most satisfied ways, but Keith, beautiful, sexy, slutty Keith just sucked him off instead of letting Lance fuck him, and Lance can’t help the growl that leaves him as he surges up at Keith, grabbing the side of his head and mashing their lips together.

They collide in a messy, uncoordinated kiss. Their teeth clacking and their noses bumping awkwardly, but after a moment of reconfiguring, their lips slide together in a way that has Keith melting against Lance, a heady moan slipping out of him. Lance places a hand on Keith’s hip, tasting himself on Keith’s lips before he flips Keith onto his back, Lance straddling him. 

“I love you, Keith, but you are such a little cumslut, aren’t you?” Lance presses his ass down onto Keith’s straining erection, flicking one of Keith’s nipples through the suit. “All day you’ve probably been thinking about swallowing my cock and choking on my cum.” 

“Fuck,” Keith hisses, back arching into Lance’s hands as they press along the planes of Keith’s hard chest. 

“Now you’re going to have to wait,” Lance hisses hotly into Keith’s ear, “You’re going to cum from nothing but my cock, do you understand me, slut?”

“God, _yes,_ ” Keith gasps, his eyes closing as his back arches and he writhes under Lance.

“Good,” Lance places a deep kiss onto Keith’s lips, “This is okay, right, you’re good?” Lance pauses for a moment, smoothing his thumb along one of Keith’s cheekbones, as he searches Keith's dark eyes.

“Fuck, Lance, _yes,_ ” Keith moans, “We’re good, great, please continue.”

“Awesome,” Lance mumbles, pressing another kiss to Keith’s lips before he pulls away again, “Okay, get on your stomach, ass up.”

As Keith flips over, Lance pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it away. Turning back to Keith, Lance smooths his hands down the planes of Keith’s back, pressing his fingers along the knots of his spine to cup his hand loosely, possessively, over the back of Keith’s neck, his fingers in Keith’s hair.  

Lance drapes himself down Keith’s back, his fingers finding the hidden zipper of Keith’s suit. “Did you finger yourself open today?” Lance nibbles lightly on the shell of Keith’s ear, “When you sent me that picture, did you imagine my fingers shoving deep inside of you?”

“Yes,” Keith moaned, “God, yes.” Keith’s voice is low and wrecked already, his face pushed into the pillow muffling his voice slightly.

“Really,” Lance muses, and he straightens up, pulling the zipper down Keith’s back, exposing the pale, unmarked skin beneath. “Tell me what you were thinking, sending me that slutty picture while I was on a mission,” Lance smooths a hand down the expanse of Keith’s covered ass. 

“I wanted you,” Keith mumbles into the pillow he’s clutching.

Lance places a gentle, but firm smack onto Keith’s covered ass, and Keith lets out a low groan, “You wanted me? I was in a crowded place, Keith, anyone could have seen you.” Keith lets out another groan at the words.

“Oh,” Lance says, his voice dripping in exaggerated understanding, arousal already pooling low in his gut. “You’d like it if someone saw, wouldn’t you?” Lance drapes himself over Keith again, pushing the sleeves down his arms, “You would have liked it if someone saw how slutty you are,” Lance whispers into Keiths ear again. Keith trembles under Lance pushing his ass up against Lance. 

And that’s when Lance feels it; something small and hard pressing into his lower stomach where Keith’s ass should have been soft and plush. Blood rushes to Lance’s groin as he pauses.

“Keith,” Lance breathes in his ear, “What’s that?” Keith whines low in his throat, his blush extending over his shoulders as Lance trails a hand down his spine to press into the hard knob. Keith jolts when Lance moves the knob slightly, “Is this my surprise?” Lance’s voice is breathy, a ball of excitement rising in his chest.

“Y-yes,” Keith’s voice cracks when Lance moves it through the suit again.

“Oh, Keith,” Lance sighs, reverent, “Oh, Keith, you little slut.” Lance runs his hands greedily all over Keith’s back and ass, pressing the knob every once in a while, never taking the rest of the suit off. “How long have you had this in?” 

“Since the picture,” Keith whines, pressing his ass into Lance’s hands.

“Really,” Lance muses again. How the fuck did Lance get so damn lucky? Fuck, Keith has been wearing a fucking buttplug all day today. He was wearing it when he went of his mission with Allura. God, he was wearing it at dinner. Even while he was doing the dishes, he had this fucking plug in. God, Lance is the luckiest man in the whole fucking universe, confirmed. Because Keith, did, that. 

Lance finally pulls the rest of the suit down, exposing the black little knob on the end of the plug, peeking out between the beautiful peach mounds of Keith’s glorious ass. Lance grabs ahold of the plug, pushing it in then pulling it out, watching hungrily as Keith’s pink hole stretches deliciously. 

“Lance, please,” Keith moans, canting his hips back onto where Lance is toying with the plug. 

“You’re such a greedy slut,” Lance sighs, mesmerized as he watches Keith clench on the toy, “Look at your greedy hole. It doesn’t want to let go.” Lance gives the toy another pull, watching as it slides back in so easily.

Lance chuckles lowly in his throat, before he leans down and licks a hot path around the plug. Keith’s cry is muffled in the pillow he’s clutching, “Lance, oh my god, Lance, fuck,” he babbles, his face hidden.

“Take your head out of that pillow, kitten, I want to hear you,” Lance nips gently at the meat of Keith’s ass, “A pretty slut like you wants to be heard, right?”

“God, Lance, fuck,” Keith pulls his head out of the pillow, his fingers still clutching at it like his life depends on it. “Please, fuck me—God.”

“What was that, slut?” Lance moves the plug as he presses his tongue into the tight ring of Keith’s asshole, “I can’t hear you.”

Keith groans, low and drawn out, “Lance, please.”

“Please what?” Lance teases his fingers along Keith’s lower stomach, before he wraps a hand around Keith’s cock. 

Keith bows his back, pressing his ass farther into Lance’s face, his hips stuttering, desperately trying to chase his pleasure. “Lance,” Keith keens.

“What,” Lance continues to work Keith, pushing him and pushing him, listening as his cries get louder and louder, his hips stuttering the closer he gets to the edge.

“Lance, please, I’m gonna cum, please,” Keith babbles, a delicious blush covering his entire face, chest and shoulders. 

“You’re going to cum?” Lance teases, “Without my cock in your ass? Keith are you being bad?”

“No,” Keith cries, “No, Lance, please,” he rocks his hips back into Lance.

“Please what?” Lance pulls out the plug almost all the way, Keith letting out a disappointed keen.

“Please, Lance,” Keith sobs, “Fuck me!”

“Good boy,” Lance says before he slams the plug back in, Keith letting out a harsh cry as Lance presses his fingers to the base of Keith’s cock to prevent his orgasm.

“Oh,” Lance draws out the word, “Did you almost cum?” Lance plays with the end of the toy, his fingers firmly pressed against the base of Keith’s cock. Keith just whimpers, his ears burning. “Oh, Keith, you know the rules. You don’t cum unless it’s from my cock, remember?” 

Keith whimpers again, “Lance please, I didn’t cum, I’m a good boy.”

"Fuck," Lance breathes, taking a moment to catch his breath because _fuck_ _how can one man be so lucky?_ “Are you a good boy?” Lance abandons the toy, smoothing his palm down the smooth skin of Keith’s backside. 

“Yes,” Keith rushes out, “Yes, I’m a good boy, Lance please.”

Lance hums, “You have been pretty good.”

“Yes,” Keith presses back into Lance, “Lance, please—please fuck me.”

Lance hums again, “Well,” grabs at Keith’s hips, “Since you asked so nicely,” and he flips Keith onto his back. Lance quickly removes the rest of the suit off Keith’s legs, watching Keith cock bounce beautifully on his stomach, leaving behind small pools of precum. 

Lance hovers over Keith for a moment, pressing a lingering, soft kiss to his swollen lips. “God, I love you,” Lance says into the air between them.

“I love you, too, Lance, but I swear to god if your dick isn’t inside of me in the next ten-seconds, I’m going to loose my mind,” Keith rushes out, pressing his heels into Lance’s back. 

“Right,” Lance mutters, reaching down, collecting some of the precum pooling on Keith’s stomach to lube up his dick before he grabs the end of the plug and pulls it out. Keith’s asshole gapes for a second and Lance can’t help staring, his face heating up as he watches the pink, puffy rim, clench on open air.

“Lance,” Keith huffs, canting his hips down.

“Right,” Lance strokes his dick twice quickly before he slides in. God, fucking damnit. Good thing Lance came earlier because, holy shit, Keith is tight, and hot and wet, and sucking him in, in the best fucking way imaginable. 

Lance can barely hear Keith’s moan over his own long, drawn out sigh. “Fuck Keith, your greedy hole is just sucking me right in.” 

“Yes,” Keith hisses, his hands clenching on his back. “Move,” Keith demands, and like the weak man Lance is, he obeys, snapping his hips in and out of Keith, punching the sweetest sounds out of him. 

“Yes, Lance, more,” Keith digs his nails into Lance’s back, grasping and clawing for more, his head thrown back in ecstasy. 

“Keith, baby, one sec—” Lance grunts as he changes the angle of his hips. Keith’s back bows on the next thrust, his nails sinking into Lance back in a way that’s almost painful, as he lets out a loud cry.

“There, Lance, fuck, there,” Keith rushes out, scrambling to find purchase somewhere on Lance.

Lance grabs ahold of one of Keith’s hands leaning over him and thrusting deep and hard into Keith. He peppers kisses over every available inch of skin he can reach, letting out gasps and grunts against Keith’s pink sweaty skin. 

Lance can feel the tell-tale pleasure of release building steadily in his stomach; he’s going to cum soon. So, with his free hand, Lance reaches between them, grabbing Keith’s member, jacking him off loosely as he pounds into him.

“Keith, I’m close,” Lance mutters into the humid air between them.

“F-fuck, Lance,” Keith sobs, his dark indigo eyes, almost completely swallowed by pupil, “I need—”

“I know, baby,” Lance presses a kiss to Keith’s forehead, “Cum for me, Kitten.” 

And that’s it for Keith. He throws his head back, his back arching off the bed, a long drawn out groan ripping its way out of his throat as he paints their chests white with his cum. And as Keith cums, bearing down on Lance, he too, feels himself shoot off into Keith. 

For a moment, they just lie together, sweaty and spent and sore, both panting into the hot, heady air between them. Lance gently pulls out, wincing at the sensitivity, before he rolls into the space beside Keith on their now soiled sheets.

Keith curls into Lance, heedless of the now drying cum on his stomach and thighs. “Ugh, Keith, don’t you want to clean up first?”

“No, shut up,” Keith curls tighter into Lance, “Give me a few seconds to bask.”

“Right,” Lance sighs good-naturedly, wrapping an arm around Keith, “Bask.”

“Lance, I just got my brains fucked out by my super hot boyfriend for the first time in literal months, let me bask,” Keith sasses. 

“Sure, of course,” Lance tries not to sound like that just made his entire life, but he’s pretty sure he failed on that one, pressing a kiss into the sweaty skin of Keith’s forehead. 

“Plus, I’m pretty sure my legs don’t work anymore,” Keith quips.

“Ooh, that good, hey?” Lance teases, pressing his fingers into Keith’s side lightly tickling him.

“Lance, I swear, just because I love you, doesn’t mean I won’t kill you,” Keith warns, jerking away from Lance’s fingers. 

“Kinky,” Lance teases, smoothing his hand down Keith’s side in apology. “If you wan’t, I’ll go get a cloth—clean you up so we can crash. We can have a shower in the morning.”

Keith hums, a small smile curling his lips up, “That sounds nice.”

Lance places a kiss on Keith’s smiling lips, softly, “I love you,” he mumbles. 

Keith lets a fond smile claim his face, “I love you, too.”

Lance is fucking weak. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I write things and I wonder why.
> 
> Anyway, hmu on my [personal tumblr](https://sunscreams.tumblr.com) or my shiny new [klance tumblr](https://klancend.tumblr.com). Please interact.


End file.
